How to Bleed a Stone
by Yolag
Summary: To each Gem falls a task. Specifically designed by the Diamonds, this system has taken Gemkind to the ends of the Galaxy. But there are those who would reject our Diamonds and subvert our faith. These traitors watch the skies for the black ships of the Bloodstones. Terrifying and efficient they snuff the embers of dissent before they become the fires of rebellion.
1. Landfall

\- Just above Earths Atmosphere -

A long narrow vesstle, "The Shard of Regret," exits lightspeed. It's surface seems perfectly smooth, dark and yet translucent, a perfect malgamation of crystaline and metals merged in such a way that it would be near invisible to the eye, if not for the odd glint from the sun. Gemkind knew very well to fear the black ships of the "Diamonds Executioners."

The silence in the vessel was deafening, other than the odd buzz or whirl from the consoles, it was completely motionless. At the helm was a single Peridot, her odd grumbles being drowned out by the ships acknowledgements to her commands. She taps the console and brings up a side window made from her limb enchancer augments, three out of 6 grey orbs are green and with the last floating augmentended finger she presses the three spheres. Down the hall there's a hiss, and three gemstones fall out from holserts on the wall. The stones, mix of green and red the three float suspended in the zero G for a moment, before the first hums to life.

Light burst forth and consumes the gem so only a fraction remains exposed on the forms upper back, followed by a carapace over the entire body. Its feet land on the floor with a thud and it snaps to attention. "5-1G reporting-" 5-1G looked up the hallway only to see the other two Bloodstone still aloft and the nervous peridot staring back him. He wasn't surprised, this had become usual to him. He was a runt, but if nothing else he was punctual. Shorter than his comrades, 5-1 was a stocky green fellow with peircing red eyes and slicked back hair. As if Bloodstone weren't notorious enough, this made him particularly unnerving, something other Bloodstone appreciated far more than he could.

Of the other two Bloodstone 3-9, their mentor, was alright enough. Never one for protocal which would eat at 5-1 but his loyalty and comitment to their duty was unquestionable. He'd been on numerous missions for the Diamonds and had even been gifted his own colony and pearl! There were rumors he'd been in the strike force on earth before the recall. 5-7 on the other hand, his "dear sister", well they had gone whole missions before she'd even formed. Sometimes 5-1 questioned if there was a mistake and she was from a different kindergarden.

At that moment the next gem sparked to life, light slithered and twisted around the gem till the form of a huge man stood before 5-1, small flickers of light hovered and formed around his waste, giving him a carapace only from the waste down, his gem was on his left chest but hidden under his bushy "beard."

5-1 sighed, "Sir! Protocol dictates-"

"That I wear my battle suit and I AM!" 3-9 gave 5-1 a cheeky smile and leaned into into him, "it doesn't say I have to wear ALL of it," he let out a hearty chuckle and pat 5-1 on the shoulder as he made his way to the bridge, 5-1 groaned . "Will your Sister be joining us this time?"

5-1 watched the lone gemstone floating and finally flicked to life, "guess so."

The Gem bloomed with light that formed into a femine form, red hair fell over her shoulders and tied back stopping just shy where her gem had centered itself on her lower back. A second flicker sparked to life as her carapace hugged its way around her form, although leaving her mid-drift completely exposed. 5-1 couldn't possibly understand her thinking behind that, but this was just one entry in a very long list of things the two disagreed on. 5-7 was of the opinion that the Diamonds rules serve more to guide lesser gems, much more lowly then the Bloodstones who acted for the Diamonds in all things.

5-7 just let out a huge yawn and the two approached the bridge.

"Where's the LZ?" 5-7 asked, analyzing a holo-projection of earth.

"No LZ, they have a Saphire.. AND a renagade Lapis."

"A Lapis!?" 5-1 Laughed, "That's a weird one."

"You ever fight a Lapis shiny*? 3-9's normal care free deminor was a bit more serious, as if he was lost in an old memory. 5-1 knew not to press the matter. 3-9 continued, "we can't risk the Saphire giving us away early. Nor can we risk going head to head with their big gun." He touched the Crystal Gem base on the holo-map. "We'll make the jump from orbit, hopefully taking the seer by suprise. Once we make landfall we'll go straight for the target, Rose Quartz," he tapped the holo-map, showing a full file on Rose Quartz. One image showed a beautiful woman in a flowing dress and another a small organic.

*A term used for new cuts whos gems hadn't earned their scrapes and scuffs yet.

"Which one are we looking for," 5-7 looked back and fourth between the two.

"Both," 3-9 grimly repled. "We have reason to believe Rose Quartz has fused with an organic somehow. We don't know how.. or why," the once care free mans was gone and twisted into one barely containing his disgust.

"But this is an Act of betrayal, NOT ONLY TO OUR DIAMONDS, but all of Gem kind! They threaten everything that makes us great, everything that makes us pure!" 3-9 placed his hand on the peridots head, she instinctively sat up, "The Diamonds assign each of us a task to further gemkind. What is yours, Peridot?"

The Peridot stuttered and tried desperately to choke out, "E-e-e-e-engineer!" 3-9's grin went ear to ear at the trembling Peridots fear and he snapped back to his shinies, "And what of you Bloodstone!"

"Glory to our Diamond! Honor to our facet!" 5-1 and 5-7 didn't miss a beat, they'd swore this prayer a thousand times and would say it till they shattered. The ship roared and echo'd with their fury, but 5-1 could only notice the Peridot jump and tremble even further.

This always annoyed 5-1, bloodstone carried a heavy burden, this much was true. To snuff out insurection against the Diamonds before it could spread, to this end they would go to any length to see their mission succeed. They were brutal, yes, but always for the Diamonds, and always for the people. Without the Diamonds they would not have purpose and without purpose they would be little more than stones. Many gems didn't see eye to eye with the bloodstones on this, though surely most of the empire would truely be loyal to the Diamonds, not many would be near as faithful or zealous as the Bloodstones. They were political officers, designed for the task of maintaining morale throughout the empire at any cost or any manor, and to this end they'd earned more fear than respect from their fellow Gems.

3-9 closed the holo-map, "alright, lets get started. The longer we're up here, the better chance the Saphire has of detecting us." The three bloodstone made their way to the center of the long tube. A quick flash popped as the Peridot sealed her cabin with a light-shield, and then the wall split, straight down the middle. There was a brief pull for the little gas in the chamber depressurizing, but then nothing but the cool void. He looked down and for the first time saw the earth, it was beatiful, like a Black Opal floating in space. He was so lost he'd completely missed 3-9 and 5-7 jump towards the planet. It was silent, even peaceful, one of the nice things of space is all the chaos of life just sort of fades away, but it wouldn't last.

As they broke atmosphere things would get more heated, literally, and though they'd done this a thousand times it was always 5-1's least favorite part. He felt his gem begin to heat up, his form was catching a lot of flak. He sharpened his carapace to let him cut through the air, 5-7 did the same, 3-9 just took the brunt of it in his normal form. The older cuts really were a whole different breed from them, he thought. Suddenly as they just cleared the worst of the atmosphere he saw a massive blast of light come from the earth.

"Get down!" 3-9 screamed as he crashed into the two 5's. The massive blast ripped through them shattering their carapace armor, but the bolt actually hit 3-9 who almost froze is the sky, the force lifting him back up. 5-1 could only stare in horror as he watched his mentor float lifeless for those instants and then start falling.

"He hadn't dissappated," 5-1 thought to himself. That's good. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. 5-1 rolled back over to see 5-7 frantically looking for where the shot came from, but it was miles of beach still much to far to make anything out. Then, another bolt exploded from the ground, but this time they were ready, the two 5's soared around it. And then the next. Finally they could see the source, a large gem shrine forged on the beach. The ideal was to land just beyond the fortress, but there was an organic city on the side. They couldn't take the risk of sympathizers and rolled towards the dense vegetation beyond the city. It was a hard landing, 5-1 clipped a tree while decending into the forest and tumbled to the earth and came to a hard stop in the trunk of another tree.

"Ugh," he pulled himself free with a ugly groan. "You alright 7..?" he looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. He switched to his comm, "7 report in." It was dead, only for seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. "I'm fine," buzzed through, a huge relief came over 5-1. "Entroute to your position. Have you reached 3-9?" 5-1 sat silent, he had to muster the strength to call back, "Negative, 3-9 MIA." 5-1 Pulled out his comm, the Bloodstones all had IFF trackers, but 3-9 was no where to be found.

On the other side of beach city, Garnet sat perched on one the shrines hands. Cannon shouldered, she heaved from exaughstion as she scanned the sky for the would be assassins. Steven, Amethyst and Pearl, burst through on the arm,

"Garnet, what's going on-" Pearl started but was cut off.

"There's no time, take Steven and get as Far away from here as possible!" The three sat in silence. "Now!" Garnet urged, but Steven pushed forward.

"No Garnet! We're a team and if something's bothering you-" Steven didn't even notice he was suddenly falling back. He looked up to see Garnet pushing him away. Pearl caught him before he reached the ground, again the three stood in silence as Garnet dropped the cannon to the ground. Tears streamed down her face, "you have to go.."

Pearl wanted to know what was going on, but this seemed serious, she picked Steven up under her arm and ran to the warp-pad. Amerthyst stayed behind, stone faced she asked, "what''s going on?"

Garnet desperated clambered for the words hoping in some desperate plea if she just didn't say it perhaps it wouldn't be true, "Homeworld.. Has sent assassins after Steven."

Amethyst smiled, "Yeah but.. It's nothing we can't handle right?"

Garnets third eye looked up from over her visor and the two sat in complete silence. Amethysts face turned to dread, the silence was all the confirmation she needed, things were truely dire. "What are you going to do?" Ametheyst said in a hushed tone.

"Stall them," Garnet forced her self to stand tall. "I'll buy you three the time to find somewhere and hide." She paused and removed her visor, "Amethyst. These gems are not like anything we've ever faced. They are shatterers, here for Steven and they will let nothing stand between them and their mission. Once you through the warp-pad, you must destroy it, you cannot risk them getting to Steven!"

"But what about-"

"Amethysy listen to me," Garnet grabbed Amethyst shoulders. "Unless I give you the all clear, you can never come back here. Do you understand.

"Y-yeah." Amethyst could barely choke the words out. The two sat in a silent farewell, before Amethyst ran toward the warp-pad. And just like that, the three were gone.

Garnet stepped back into the center of the massive hand and looked up to see a lifeless figure falling towards the city and with a loud explosion toppled several buildings. She crouched down and launched herself towards the city with all of her strength.


	2. Shatter Until Shattered

5-1 and 5-7 had made their way to the edge of the forest overlooking beach city just in time to watch 3-9's crash landling. 5-1 lunged forward but was thrown back.

"Are you crazy!?" 5-7 pinned 5-1 down.

"He'll be hurt! We need to help him! We need to-" 5-1 desperately tried to free himself from his sisters weight.

"No. 3-9 would say it too, we need to continue the mission. We have no idea if the organics have sided with the rebels, we don't even know if he's still in one piece!" She pointed towards the shrine at the edge of the beach. "Chances are, they'll send a party out to investigate 3-9. We'll use that distraction to storm their base and terminate the Rose Quartz.

5-1 hated it, the idea of leaving his friend behind, but 5-7 was right. 3-9 would have done the same, sacrifice for the Diamonds was the highest honor and would be made all the sweeter with the deviant rebel leaders shattering. "Alright," he grumbled out, "so how do we proceed?"

The two looked over the city and could see the organics rushing towards the crash, "what a lack of survival instinct," 5-1 thought to himself.

"We'll split up." 5-7 pointed towards the beach with one hand on the other side of the base with another, slowing bringing the two together. "We'll take them from both sides so she can't escape." She clapped her hands togther and grinned, "they'll never stand a chance."

"Alright," 5-1 confirmed. "That sounds like a plan. I'll take the beach, you'll be able to clear the vegitation faster. 5-7 nodded in acknowledgement an the two took off.

5-1 bound down the hills as fast as he could, surfing down each hill until the earth turned to sand. At first he lost his footing on the loose ground, but quickly adjusted as he sped towards the shrine. The closer he got the more it took form, "A fusion?" he nearly spit in his helmet, had these rebels no pride at all or were they truely off-color deviants at the very core? The further on the beach he ran he came across strange shrines from the organics. Upside down bowls covered in different colors and stripes, with offerings of cloth and food left at the sea. In some placed sculpture of sand were carved out of dwellings and creatures. Perhaps the worshiped the water, 5-1 laughed to himself, "Primitives," with a grin on his face.

As he neared the final stretch of the beach his com went off, "All gems acknowledge!"

"That's 3-9!" He thought to himself. The comm was shakey and full of static.

"I've made landfall on an organic settlement -zzzz- They appear to be attacking with some primitive flashing light weapon -zzzz- It seems to do nothing, ha! -zzzzz- I will rendevous with you at the tar-" The comm went dead. 5-1 dug his feet into the sand and slid to a stop. "-zzzz- acknowledge, the rebels have sent a fusion. I've been badly damaged -zzzz-" the pause seemed to last forever "-zzzz- FOR THE DIAMONDS!"

5-1 didn't need to know the exact situation to understand, fusions were disgusting but undoubtedly powerful and if 3-9 was damaged.. There was something easier about assuming 3-9 was dead, or even just captured by organics, he could handle that. But a Fusion, what a cheap trick to use against a proud servent of the Diamonds! He looked toward the base then back to the city. "I can make it," he assured himself. "I'll rescue 3-9 and we can take down the Rose Quartz together!" And ran as fast as he could towards the crash.

5-1 ran throught he organic town, the dwellingss were flimsy and small, made of stone and petrified vegitation corpses. Barbaric was a word that came to mind. Occassionally he would check his comm for 3-9's IFF but there was nothing. "It must have been damaged in the crash," 5-1 thought to himself. Suddenly an explosion and a stampede of organics rushed around the corner at him. "An ambush," he thought! He stretched his carapace into a bow and took mark at the biggest of them. As he drew the bow back a bolt of energy formed on the chord, but suddenly an organic screamed. "Another one!" and the organics scattered between the dwellings.

5-1 kept the bow drawn at the empty street, the strangeness of the situation had left him stunned as he puzzled if the organics were hostile or not, but this would soon be broken by another explosion. 5-1 Lept onto the rooftop and chased the sound, as he honned in he could tell there was an engagement. The ground began to shake the closer he got, and the air was filled with screams and battle cries and the crashing cocochany of combat. Finally he found them. 3-9 locked in a brawl with a black and red fusion.

5-1 drew his bow on the fusion but the two were too entangled, everytime he would gain a shot, 3-9 would step into it. 5-1 grew frustrated but finally it clicked, one of the fusion was the Saphire. This was no coincedence, she was intentionally blocking the shot. 5-1 laughed to himself at the realization, that would be a mistake on her part. With no element of surprise there was no reason to hold back. 5-1 arced his bow and cracked a powerful bolt towards the fusions forcing Garnet to stop short, right into the fist of 3-9 who slammed her head into a dwelling wall. The titan, gripped her skull and began relentlessly smashing her into the cement floor and finally threw her away like debris.

3-9 turned to face 5-1 on the roof top and let out a earth shaking roar, "what are you doing here shiny!?"

"Saving you by the looks of it," 5-1 cracked off, but 3-9's face was twisted in pure rage. Something was wrong about his form, it bubbled and seemed off, then he noticed it, hard to see but just below his beard his gem was cracked. "No..," 5-1 whispered to himself.

3-9 shook his head. "The mission ALWAYS comes first, do you get that Shiny!? Shatter until shattered! Always for the Diamonds!" The Garnet rose back to her feet, desperately heaving she reinforced her gauntlets and charged 3-9.

"Get out of there!" 5-1 desperately screamed.

"Shatter until shattered," 3-9's carapace stretched around his arms creating a massive shield like gauntlet, but it flickered and couldn't hold shape, "Always for the Dia-!" The two titans came to a explosive blow. It was blinding and 5-1 winced as he desperately gripped the roof-top. When it subsided, there was only the fusion standing above the shattered remains of 3-9 gem.

The earth stood still as the two figured stared at the shattered gem. Garnet began to kneel down, but 5-1's mind went red with rage. He cracked off shot after shot at the fusion, "Abomination! Mutant! Disgrace," with each bolt he cracked off a new insult and finally jumped down to protect the remains of his mentor. He stopped firing when he felt a tap from his friends shattered gem at his feet. He reached down picking up a single shard from his friend and clutched it tightly. "You damned rebels!" the words spit from his mouth like poison, he drew the bow using the shard. The remaining energy in the shard fed the normal bolts giving it a deep red aura.

Garnet was stunned, Saphire pleaded they run, but Ruby knew that wasn't an option. This moment of hesitation would prove fatal, as the bolt left the bow, it shreded the drewllings around it as it plowed into Garnet. At the very last minute, the two unfused. Ruby fell to the ground, and clutched it for dear life as the world seemingly erupted around her. Her eyes instinctively opening to the ungodly sound of a gem crashing to the pavement.

She opened them to see Saphires gem laying on the ground, a massive fissure ran through the middle. The air still hissed with the raw energy that had just run through the area but Ruby panicked and picked up Saphire as carefully as she could. "No.. No! Saphire please no!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto Saphires gem, she begged and pleaded for some kind of response. "We have to get you to Steven!" Ruby looked up at 5-1, his red eyes filled with a killing intent. She didn't know why he'd stopped shooting, but he just stared her down until she ran off towards the shrine.

5-1 Thought about shooting her down too, he probably should have but some nagging feeling kept him from going through with it. He looked down at 3-9 and fell to his knees as he picked up the pieces. "It's my fault.. We should have come here first. We could have taken her together! We-" 5-1 clutched the last shard of 3-9 in his hands. "The mission must come first," he paused as he collected his thoughts, "Alright, lets finish this." He jumped on the roof of what remained of the nearest dwelling and began rushing toward the shrine. "The ruby wouldn't be a threat," he thought " and there's no way it could beat him back. 5-7 and me and can purge the rest together, then we'll finish the ruby." He clutched 3-9, "and finally the black smudge on the bloodstones that is earth can be put to rest once and for all."


	3. Purity?

"5-1, what's your status?" buzzed through his comm.

"5-1 almost at the tar-" he tried to reply.

"Why are you in the organic village!?" Blared through the comm.

"Ugh," 5-1 thought to himself. He'd really hoped he could get back before she'd noticed.

"You went back for 3-9, haven't you?" His heart sank as he heard the words.

"3-9. 3-9 has been shattered, 5-7. I've recovered his gem. We'll bring it back for honors." The comms stayed silent. "Do you read 5-7?"

"I've found them," 5-7 growled through the comm.

"Alright, hang on 7 I'm almost-" 5-1 was cut off.

"There's 3, the runt quartz, looks like a runt body guard too, and a servitor."

"I'm almost back 7 just hang ti-"

"You've done enough 5-1," her words cut him. "Let a real Bloodstone show you how the Diamonds treat insurrection. The MISSION comes first."

5-1 leapt from the final building onto the sandy beach, 5-7 had always been impulsive, but this was foolish. The rebels would clearly sink to fusion, even if they were runts they could end up way more powerful than her on their own unless.. "Oh no," the words slipped through his lips as he made the final turn to the shrine. To his astonishment, it seemed fine. A human dwelling beneath the sh-

Without warning the house burst from the mountain. Shrapnel and debris rained on the beach, and a large purple fusion skid on the sand into the ocean. Out from the new hole stepped a massive woman, wrapped in thick green armor with red hair pouring out from beneath her helmet, she peered out from the house, scanned the beach until she locked eyes with the purple fusion and jumped down. 5-1 could now recognize the Nephrite gem embedded in the right shoulder.. and his sisters gem on the back of its head. It manifest a massive club and began swinning wildly. "I'd thought they'd confiscated those," 5-1 throught to himself. One of the "habits" 5-7 had taken to was cross-fusion. While technically frowned upon, Bloodstone were encouranged to uphold the Diamond Authority, no matter the cost. What was less accepted was the unwillingess of the Gems she'd fuse with and he keeping them in isolated devices for the express purpose of such.

"Guys, watch out," a small human appeared from the mountain exit point!

"Is that the quartz," 5-1 though to himself? He looked back at the brawl, his sister swung her club, swatting the bolts from the purple fusion. "She's got this," he though and charged onward towards the dwelling.

The beach was rife with danger, energy bolts fell wildly as he made his way toward the human dwelling and leapt up to the deck. The organic turned to meet his gaze, his red eyes seemed to peirce Stevens soul but Steven didn't flinch. This was new for 5-1, "Are you Rose Quartz?"

"No," the organic replied, "Well, yes, kind of." Steven tried to explain.

"I appreciate your courage AND your honesty Rose Quartz," 5-1 straightened up and gave a smile, "By the order of Yellow Diamond and the Diamond authority. You are found guilty of treason, rebellion, shattering, deviency, disturbing the peace and littering. For the glory of the Diamonds and Homeworld, you have been sentenced to shattering," 5-1 drew his bow, "And it is now that I perform my charge, may the justice of the Authority prevail in all things." With these final words 5-1 released his bolt, the air around it sizzled and cracked as it charged for Stevens heart.

"W-w-wait!" A pink shield burst in front of Steven, reflecting the bolt.

"Honestly Rose, fighting is only going to make it worse," 5-1 cracked another shot into the bubble, and another, and another. Outside the two titans rampaged on the beach.

"I'm not Rose Quartz," Steven pleaded!

"You already said you were," 5-1 snapped back and fired another shot. The shield was visibly cracking from the strain.

"Rose Quartz is my Mom," Steven shouted!

The bolts stopped. "Mom," 5-1 was clearly confused? "Is that a rank? Then what are you?"

"I'm Steven," the Shield began to seal the fissures, "I have her gem but I'm not her!" Steven lifted his shirt showing the Rose Quartz gem.

5-1 eyed the gem, and back to Steven, "So you're a fusion then?"

"No, well, kind of. I was created from her and my dad," Steven tried to explain as simply as he could.

"I have heard of this, My Dad." 5-1 felt he was somewhat understanding. He wasn't. "So Rose Quartz and My Dad fused to create you then?" 5-1 was growing tired and frustrated with the confusing situation. He drew his bow again, "I will ask once more, Steven, where is Rose Quartz then?"

"She's gone," a tear rolled down Stevens face.

"WHERE, has she gone," 5-1 growled through gritted teeth? He dragged the bow back further.

"She's gone," Steven screamed! "She's gone, she's not here. Her gem is but Rose Quartz is..." Steven couldn't find the words.

"No more?" 5-1 tried to get a grasp on the situation. Steven only nodded through his tears. 5-1 thought on this, they had been sent to execute Rose Quartz, but "Rose Quartz" was no more. There was this "Steven," but he claimed to not be Rose Quartz, nor did he show any signs of being the rebel leader. 5-1 turned to the titans battling outside, and this "rebellion" now consisted of a handful of misfit gems. 5-1 dropped the bow from Steven and watched the two fusions battle on the beach. The intel did imply she fused with an organic, 5-1 looked Steven up and down who was now oozing tears and snot, but this.. thing, was not a gem, it certainly wasn't behind a rebellion, and surely if this was her new state it was punishment enough.

"Look, Steven," 5-1 paused, "I believe you are not the Rose Quartz we are looking for. I'm not sure what you are," 5-1 looked at the small organic dripping tears and mucus, "but I don't think shattering you will serve any real purpose to the Empire. But-" 5-1 stared into Stevens eyes. Stevens blood froze, there was something about, "I need you to be honest with me Steven, if Rose Quartz is 100% gone, we can end this here." The giant women continued to rage across the beach.

Steven steeled himself, "she is."

5-1 just nodded and pulled out his comm. "5-7 acknowledge, the Rose Quartz is," 5-1 glanced down at Steven, "No more. Disengage and return to orbit." All that came back through was gibbering. "5-7, acknowledge." The gibbering continued until a final word was uttered.

"More," buzzed through the comm!

"Oh no.." 5-1 watched in horror.

"What's happening," Steven peered through the deck railing?

The fusion that was 5-7 began to glow and lash out, grabbing the Opal who in turn began to glow. The Opal turned and stretched a desperate hand out to Steven, before being absorbed into the glowing mass.

"No-o-o-o," Steven screamed!

5-1 cracked a shot from his bow, but the bolt just disappated on the hulking creatures armor frame. The glowing mass hardened into a unworldly beast, towering at least 50x the entire shrine.

"Stevenstevenstevenstevensteven," a familiar voice came barreling up the stairs. "You have to help her you have to," Ruby looked up to see 5-1, those damned eyes glaring down on her again. "You," she snarled! "You did this to her!"

Steven gasped at Saphires cracked gem.

"Yeah!? And you did this to 3-9," 5-1 pulled out one of the slivers from 3-9's shattered gem.

"Garnet.. No..," Steven looked at the shattered Bloodstone then ran to Ruby, "here, give her to me," with a lick the fissure in Saphires gem sealed itself. Steven looked back at the Bloodstone, "I'm.. I'm sorry, but it won't work on-"

"That's alright," 5-1 looked down at 3-9, "I think I know how to stop her." 5-1 clutched the shard and brought out his comm once more. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out the 4 remaining shards of 3-9 and drew the bow at the behemoth. The air sizzled and sparked with the raw energy coming from the bow. 5-1 felt like his arm was on fire, but he drew the bow back with a yell,

"Aaaaaaaaah!" There was a pop, and then a flash. The 5 shards fell to the floor with a clang. Ruby and Steven stared at the now one armed bloodstone.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha, serves you right you filthy shatterer," Ruby burst out!

"And what does that make you," 5-1 snarled back!?

"You were here to shatter Steven! We couldn't just let you-""We were here to shatter Rose Quartz," 5-1 pointed down at Steven, "I don't even know what THAT is, but it's certainly not a threat to anything. We would neve-" the words felt wrong. He knew they were here to shatter Rose Quartz, regardless of the Steven. 3-9 would have rend the organic without hesitation as the mission declared and 5-7.. 5-1 looked out at the monstrosity, what was she even here for? To fight and shatter? Whatever she'd become was no longer in the Glory of the Diamonds and was a disgrace to the facet. The missions had become a crutch to hide behind but ultimately spreading the deteriation of the Bloodstones. 5-1 glanced down at the Ruby who in turn drew her Gauntlet. 5-1's eyes widened, "I know what we have to do," and stretched out his hand to the Ruby.

"W-what, no, never," Ruby detested!

"Do you really think I want to merge with a Ruby," Bloodstone said in disgust? "But this is the only way we can stop her now," he assured her.

Ruby pulled at her hair and yelled in frustration, "Ugh, fine," she stretched out her hand, "but make it quick."

The two gems glowed and slowly, reluctantly, pulled together into a single being. The light danced and whirled into a figure just larger than the house. It was red with green warpaint streaks running across it. It looked like a knight, steven thought, or maybe one of those Roman soldiers. On the left arm was a large sheild with a gap running down the top center and in the right was what looked like a massive lance. It was covered in a thick plate armor with red eyes peering through the slots. The figure looked down at Steven.

"Steven, keep her/ the saphire safe." The voice was androgenous and raspy, almost like a machine. It lept from the deck onto the beach, shaking the earth, and plunged the shield deep into the sand. Then it slid the lance between the gap, revealing a handle and hole in the back. The two loading the shards into the back of the lance, which magically sealed and they pointed the lance towards the monsters chest. Steven could hear this new fusion bickering.

"You can't hurt them!"

-zzzzz-

"I won't"

-zzzzzz-

"Lets just do this!"

-zzzzz-

"Just Focus on the mission.


	4. The Mission

The mission... Bloodstones head filled with images of saphire, of the day the Crystal Gems attacked, of their escape, and the rebellion, and of the first Bloodstone assault. He saw the carnage as 3-9 and a handful of other Bloodstone carved through the Crystal Gem rebellion. A ragtag group made up of misfits, a smith, a servitor, tons of different gems but no real soldiers to speak of. The Bloodstone shattered without hesitation, clean and precise they ran through the Crystal Gems, until the Garnet showed.. It stood it's ground, for a while, but was quickly over run. The other gems used the time to escape, while the Bloodstone held Garnet down. 3-9 stepped into view.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Rogue Ruby," he grinned his cheeky grin, "you're on our list." He crouched down and stared into their third eye. "And the Saphire too.. You're not on out list. He paused, "but don't worry, we'll make an exception."

The Bloodstones all chuckled. 3-9 pulled the skin down on the third eye, forcing it to see him.

"Stay away from her!" Garnet barked. The Bloodstone laughed harder.

"Or you'll what," 3-9 snarled!? "Maybe you don't quite understand the situation," he snickered, "Maybe I'll just have to rip the eye from your head to give you a little, clarity," he laughed.

At that moment a spear burst through the bush and into one of the bloodstone, poofing him.

"What," 3-9 Snarled.

"Get away from her," a voice shouted! A massive woman in white burst through the brush and charged the nearest Bloodstone dispatching her easily. Then she turned to the nearest one holding Garnet down, and with a swift slice the Bloodstone was poofed. 3-9 Launched a full punch at Rose Quartz, catching her in the jaw, but Garnet used the chance to kick his knee. 3-9 toppled. Rose turned for a swipe but 3-9 caught the blade and stomped Garnet on the ground. 3-9 ripped Rose Quartz in and punched her back. Garnet launched a kick from the ground into his side, 3-9 caught her leg after, but Rose came in for another swipe. Garnet freed her leg and rolled back onto her feet.

"Don't you get it," 3-9 roared!? "Despite are your cheap tactics, despite all your tricks, despite how lowly and abominable you make yourselves. You'll always been inferior. For Gemkinds sake, submit to your Diamonds before you weaken us any further!"

"I don't think so," Rose snarled back. "May individually we're not as strong as you, but together you don't stand a chance."

3-9 swung wide, feinting Rose and grabbing Garnet by the head. He flipped her over his shoulder and onto the ground. "And you don't see the issue with that? If you're only strong in a group then you're not really strong, are you?" 3-9 went to deliver a shattering blow to Garnet but a spear flew into his side and with a swift slice Rose removed his arm. Slowly more Crystal Gems ermerged from the brush. 3-9 roared, he could see them flinch, but there were too many to fight. His strike team was undone, his mission unfulfilled. "Shatter until shattered," he thought to himself. Bloodstone were strong, things that would poof normal gems they could fight through, but he was unarmed. Literally. He raged and snarled at the Crystal Gems. His carapace armor consumed him until a hulking tank stood before them. With a loud below he charged Rose Quartz. The air exploded and a Black shard fell from the sky. Glowing green hands burst from the ship and began picking up the Bloodstones, include 3-9 who swung about in a berserk rage.

"No! No-o-o-o-o! This isn't over Rose Quartz, I'll be back! The green tide is coming and with it the shattering of every Crystal Gem!"

5-1 snapped back to it. Ruby had guided the fusion to aim at the beast now storming the beach. With a quick squeeze the cannon erupted, the ground tumbled and the air pressure pushed everything away. One red hot shot burst from the cannon and split into 5 different bolts, circling one another until just before impact, they split severing the beast back into 4 poofed gems that fell into the ocean below. Steven cheered from the rafters as Ruby and 5-1 split.

Bloodstone and Ruby sat in silence. Much like 5-1s insight, Ruby had seen the indoctrination the Bloodstones go through. The horrible missions they're sent on. The nightmares they fight that may actually well be to protect others.

"I'm sorry," 5-1 said softly.

"Huh," Ruby repled?

"I thought you were all traitors, but now I see you were just following your mission. You were charged with protecting th-.. Saphire, and you've done that for thousands of years with courage and honor, even against terrible enemies. You didn't back down. You're exactly what Gemkind needs."

5-1 slunk down into the sand, slowly the carapace began to receed. It had been a long time since he'd been able to relax. Really he shouldn't and he knew this, but he trusted the Ruby and wasn't threatened by the Steven. He watched the waves break on the sand, rush in then receed. There was nothing like this on Homeworld. Hell, there was nothing like this on most worlds. 5-1 looked over to Ruby and Steven, Ruby held Saphire close to her chest.

"Why don't you just bring her back," 5-1 asked puzzled.

"What do you mean," Steven repled.

"You're like a Rose Quartz right? You can make the shield, and heal, I just figured you could bring her form back like other strata-gem," 5-1 yelled back. Did he not actually know? 5-1 rose to his feet and walked over to the two of them. He may have been a Bloodstone runt but he was still quite a bit taller than these two. He reached forward to touch Saphire, but Ruby instinctively pulled her away. The two froze and stared at each other, silently Ruby slowly moved her back, implying approval. 5-1 tapped Saphire and she burst with light. The air chilled as the light swirled and danced into Saphires form. Ruby squeezed Saphire tight and looked up at 5-1.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Saphire also looked up to 5-1, "A peaceful resolution to this was the most unlikely event," she said plainly.

5-1 stared at her until he was distracted by a bleep from his comm. The IFF for 5-7 had sparked back up and was heading towards them, alarmingly fast. 5-1 reformed his carapace, Steven engaged his shield and Garnet refused. The bleeping grew faster and louder until a small green sphere exploded from the water at 5-1. He caught it in the air and looked it over, it was the Nephrite, split in two with 5-7's comm jammed in the stone.

"Give her here," Garnet demands. 5-1 hands the Nephrite off and Garnet bubbles her and sends her to the vault.

5-1 sighs, "While 5-7 is out there you won't be safe. She's not here for the mission, it was just an excuse it was just an excuse to feed her addiction." He looks to the ground and back to Steven, "I'll have to stay here too. At least until she's contained." He slid back down into the sand.

"W-wait, like HERE here," Steven asked.

"Yes? Is that alright," 5-1 replied.

"Well you can stay over there, with us," Steven pointed towards his destroyed house.

"Here will work fine," 5-1 said simply smiled, watching a larged wave break and chase up the beach to his feed. "At least for now."


End file.
